


Property of Kim

by captainamergirl



Series: Kim and Stacy [2]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Kim and Stacy get extra inventive in bed.





	Property of Kim

They had tried literally every toy in Kim’s arsenal (of which there were many!) and even some unconventional things like the handle of a hairbrush and the feet of an old Barbie doll they had found in the closet and yet, somehow they were still ravenous. So far they had done everything but …

“Eat me out,” Kim suddenly said as she lay naked on Stacy’s bed, the blonde’s head resting on her left hip.

Stacy fondled her own bare breast. “Okay, but then you have to do me afterwards,” Stacy agreed. This was her sexual awakening too dammit and she was going to get as much pleasure as she possibly could.

Kim nodded. “That’s fair.” She then splayed her legs apart as Stacy climbed to her knees and ran her hands up Kim’s thighs. Kim trembled in response and soon Stacy was licking her own lips before lowering herself between Kim’s slender thighs. She took two fingers and spread Kim’s tight pussy. She smiled at the scent of Kim’s arousal and then slowly began licking the pink lips before moving her tongue inside of Kim. Kim bucked on the bed as Stacy began to swirl her tongue around Kim’s throbbing sex.

“Oh shit,” Kim said as she dug her fingers into Stacy’s shoulder blades as Stacy picked her up her ministrations, licking and suckling and nibbling until Kim was creaming on Stacy’s tongue. Stacy licked every last drop of Kim’s sweet cum and then fingered her a few times before poking her head up and resting her chin on Kim’s flat abdomen.

“Fuck, Stace, your tongue … It’s like … Magic … I came like –“

“Four times,” Stacy said. “I counted.”

Kim grinned and ran her fingers through Stacy’s tussled flaxen hair. “Your turn, bitch. You’re gunna like this.”

Stacy rolled off of Kim and pushed her legs open as far as they would go. She pouted as Kim took her time moving over to her. “Kimmie, hurry. I need to cum so bad!”

“Be patient and watch the master,” Kim said and then slowly squirmed between Stacy’s lean thighs. She began to kiss up Stacy’s legs until she reached the apex of her thighs. She took her fingers and ran them over the soft, blonde curls before she sluiced her tongue into Stacy’s tight slit. Kim was indeed the master. Stacy began panting on contact as soon as Kim touched her clit with her tongue. She fisted her hand in Kim’s dark hair and held on tightly as Kim licked her and nibbled on her clit until Stacy was cumming and cumming forcefully.

“Oh fuck!” Stacy cried as she shuddered with a series of intense orgasms. She couldn’t take it when Kim re-inserted her tongue and she was cumming again in seconds.

When Kim came up for air, she smirked. “You taste so sweet, Stacy. Just like a piece of pink gum. Yummy…”

Stacy impulsively kissed Kim on the lips then and Kim smiled as she pulled Stacy into her arms. “You gonna go back to panting after Rex now?” Kim asked.

Stacy shook her head. “Hell no.”

“Good because you’re mine, Stace, you always have been,” Kim said and she grabbed a bright red lipstick tube off the dresser and wrote on Stacy’s thigh, “Property of Kim”. Stacy just laughed and soon they were fucking all over again.


End file.
